O Ligador
by Amaya Kawano
Summary: -TRADUÇÃO- Em uma empresa de telecomunicações, onde milhões de chamadas de milhões de pessoas estão sendo recebidas, a possibilidade de falar com a mesma pessoa está perto de zero. Mas Onodera Ritsu continua recebendo o mesmo ligador todo dia. Será mesmo o destino como Kisa Shouta disse?


**Essa fiction não me pertence, mas sim à Shuusetsu.**

**A história original pode ser encontrada aqui:** s/9284155/1/Caller

* * *

**【【【O Ligador】】】**

"Ne..." Onodera Ritsu sussurrou para o cara mais próximo ao seu lado, puxando seus fones de ouvido um pouco abaixo das orelhas. "Qual é a possibilidade de receber um telefonema da mesma pessoa todos os dias?"

Kisa Shouta, fez um gesto de 'espera' para o moreno, antes de finalizar a ligação. "Obrigado por ligar para NTT. Aqui é Kisa, tenha um bom dia!"

O cara de cabelo escuro imediatamente pressionou o botão de 'pausa' para fazer as chamadas pararem de ser encaminhadas para ele e levantou uma sobrancelha para Ritsu. "Que diabos é isso tão de repente? Quantas pessoas estão aqui no Japão? Eu diria 0,00001% de chance!"

Ritsu revirou os olhos como se estivesse pensando profundamente e balançou a cabeça. "Não... Nenhuma razão na verdade..."

Já se passaram três meses desde que Onodera Ritsu, 25 anos de idade, tentando ser independente, começou a trabalhar como representante de atendimento ao cliente para a NTT Docomo¹. O treinamento foi fácil, mas logo depois de ser colocado com clientes reais, o moreno tinha desarrumado um par de contas antes de finalmente conseguir lidar com as ligações.

Durante sua primeira semana de trabalho, havia um cliente que estava tendo um problema com a sua conexão. Ritsu tinha feito tudo o que podia, mas o problema não desaparecia. Esse cliente tinha ficado irado.

"Para que você está aí? Você é novo não é? Dê o maldito telefone para o seu supervisor!" o ligador gritou.

O coração batendo violentamente, o desejo de desligar a chamada era tão tentador para Ritsu. Engolindo apesar de sua boca seca, com os dedos suados, Ritsu rolou o mouse para olhar para suas políticas no monitor diante dele.

"Uhmm... Se-senhor... Eu sei que isso é perturbador... Mas tenha certeza de que estou aqui para ajudá-lo..."

"Ajudar?" a voz rugiu. "Tudo o que você está me dizendo é atualizar a porra do meu telefone pelos últimos dez minutos!"

À beira das lágrimas, Ritsu fechou os olhos e respirou lentamente. "Senhor... Se está tudo bem com você... Eu vou transferi-lo para o nosso departamento técnico para uma melhor assistência..."

Houve um riso ameaçador na outra linha. "Transferir? Você deveria ter feito isso no começo! Você é tão inútil!"

Um nó na garganta de Ritsu se formou. Ele não esperava que haveria pessoas duras que poderiam dizer isso. Provavelmente porque eles não podiam ver os rostos uns dos outros, a liberdade estava lá para se jogar fora. Ritsu fechou os olhos, reunindo a última voz otimista que podia.

"Obrigado por sua paciência... Por favor, espere enquanto eu o conecto..."

No momento que Ritsu finalmente ouviu a chamada ser encaminhada para o departamento técnico de sua empresa, as lágrimas dele começaram a cair por suas bochechas coradas. Kisa Shouta, que estava lá por um ano agora, olhou Ritsu com uma expressão preocupada.

"Ahhh... Ricchan, não leve isso a sério. Há apenas esse tipo de gente..." Kisa deu a Ritsu um tapinha no ombro e focou em seu trabalho mais uma vez.

Todo o tempo Ritsu apenas olhou para o monitor com a conta do seu último cliente ainda em aberto. O nome dizia Takano Masamune. Com todo o trauma experimentado por Ritsu, o moreno desejou do fundo do coração nunca mais receber um telefonema de alguém como aquele homem.

Mas no dia seguinte, Ritsu atendeu a mesma pessoa.

Houve um bufo alto na linha logo após Ritsu cumprimentar.

"Mas o que... Essa voz é familiar," a voz profunda começou. "Você é o cara que me transferiu depois de desperdiçar 10 minutos do meu tempo, né?"

Ritsu congelou, seus dedos não conseguiam sequer digitar suas notas na conta desse homem. "Por que?!" Ritsu gritou em sua mente.

"Como posso ajudá-lo... Senhor?" Ritsu tentou parecer o mais frio possível. Mas ele estava duvidando do som de sua voz.

"Eu só quero saber se a minha conta foi limpa. Eu acabei de pagar."

'_Eu posso fazer isso... Isso é mais fácil..._' Ritsu animou-se.

O moreno rolou a tela para baixo na conta de Takano Masamune. E sentiu que desta vez, talvez ele devesse realmente desligar.

"Hey... Por que a demora? Eu só estou pedindo o valor do meu débito. É zero?"

"Uhmm..." Ritsu franziu a testa profundamente e cerrou os dentes. '_Droga, esse desgraçado não pode me tocar, então por que eu deveria ter medo?_' "Diz aqui... Que você ainda deve ¥64.543 senhor."

O gasto de telefone... É demais... Ritsu pensou.

"O QUÊ?" a voz rugiu. "Isso é besteira! Eu ainda tenho o meu número de protocolo!"

"Se-se você acabou de pagar, senhor, a razão pela qual não está exibindo aqui ainda é porque ele está levando um tempo para o nosso sistema sincronizar os novos pagamentos. Depois de alguns minutos, ele deve mostrar aqui..."

A linha ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo. Ritsu até pensou que a chamada já tinha sido abandonada.

"Senhor?"

"Eu estou aqui. Vou aceitar essa explicação. Você sabe como lidar com as coisas agora, não? Mas deixe-me te dizer uma coisa Sr. Atendente, não há sincronização nenhuma acontecendo, ok? No momento em que eu pago, é descontado automaticamente. Pois eu estive com vocês desde que eu estava no colégio!" A voz apenas resmungou. "Eu vou deixar isso passar por agora e verificar com o meu banco. Você pode ser capaz de enganar alguns outros idiotas sobre a sincronização e outras coisas, mas não a mim. Ja."

Novamente, Ritsu ficou encarando a conta do rude Takano Masamune.

Depois de estar agora no emprego por três meses, não houve um dia que Ritsu não recebesse uma chamada desse homem. Takano Masamune era tão grosseiro que Ritsu pensou que sua cabine devia ser amaldiçoada. Ele quase teve uma fobia e ficou com medo cada vez que uma chamada aparecia. Ele estava com tanto medo de receber uma chamada desse cliente. Ele era tudo, menos agradável.

E dentro de três meses, Ritsu tinha finalmente pego o jeito de lidar com Takano, até mesmo os outros clientes rudes, graças ao pioneiro chamado Takano Masamune.

Durante a pausa para o almoço, Ritsu, tremendo por causa dos ar-condicionados do refeitório a todo poder, sentou em sua cadeira com sua bandeja de comida. E Kisa Shouta, se arrastando atrás dele.

"O que Ricchan, você ainda tem o mesmo ligador hoje? Isso vem acontecendo há algum tempo, certo?"

Ritsu pegou seus pauzinhos e comecei a comer o macarrão de seu ramen. "É... Mas eu não estou incomodado com ele mais. Posso até lidar com os clientes bêbados agora, graças a ele." O moreno exalou com um som de sarcasmo. "Eu só me pergunto por quê? Os clientes não podem escolher os atendentes, certo? Se esse for o caso, eu acho que ele está me intimidando."

Kisa que tomou um gole de sua caixa de leite e sorriu para Ritsu. "Talvez isso seja algum tipo de destino?!"

Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram, dizendo claramente 'silêncio'. Pois em sua equipe, apenas Kisa Shouta que sabia do "real-eu" de Ritsu.

"Apenas falando... Durante três meses, você recebeu um telefonema dele... Se não é o destino, então eu não sei o que é. Há milhões de pessoas lá fora... Então por que você?"

Isso capturou o pensamento de Ritsu.

* * *

"Obrigado por sua colaboração, aqui é Onodera, como posso ajudá-lo?" Perguntou Ritsu. Ele estava tentando consertar o botão de pausa que desclicou a si próprio, de modo que ele não estava olhando para o monitor. Ele pensou que iria ter um ataque de pânico assim que a conta apareceu em seu computador.

"Boa tarde" A voz cumprimentou. Ritsu teve que piscar duas vezes. A familiar voz controladora acabou de o cumprimentar com "boa tarde"? Mais do que estar chocado por receber outra chamada, a coisa que Ritsu não podia acreditar é que depois de três meses, pela primeira vez o 'bastardo pioneiro', como lhe chama Ritsu, cumprimentou-o como uma pessoa.

"Eh... Ah... Boa tarde..." Ritsu respondeu inseguro sobre o que estava acontecendo. "Como posso ajudá-lo?"

"Olha, você não se sente estranho que minhas chamadas são sempre encaminhadas para você, de todas as pessoas?" Perguntou a voz.

"Ah... Eu estive pensando sobre isso por um tempo agora... Senhor..."

"Mas hey..." A voz pausou e Ritsu ouviu uma leve risada na linha. O som da voz rindo vindo do headseat fazia parecer que o homem estava na verdade apenas atrás de suas costas. "Eu acho que você melhorou muito. Acho que eu sou o idiota em sua vida, mas graças a mim, certo?"

Ritsu olhou para ambos os lados, nervoso. Este tipo de chamada deve ser cortada educadamente ou seu tempo de chamada iria subir até o teto. Além disso, eles estavam praticamente papeando!

Forçando uma risada, Ritsu puxou o microfone mais próximo à boca. "Eu acho que sim..."

"O que? Você não está negando isso?"

"...!" Pego de surpresa, Ritsu ficou sem palavras.

"De qualquer forma... Você gosta de livros, certo?"

"Ha?" Ritsu se sentiu perdido. Ele não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo com esse cliente. "Uhm... Senhor... Eu não quero ser mal educado... Mas... Isso... Eu estou trabalhando..."

A voz na linha suspirou como se estivesse frustrado. "É por isso que eu vou te dizer... Essa é a última vez que eu vou ligar novamente."

Chame isso de idiota, ou mesmo engraçado, mas isso chocou Ritsu até a sua essência. Receber uma chamada desse cliente tinha sido uma parte de seu dia-a-dia desde o início de seu trabalho. O súbito pensamento de que essa era a última chamada dele, de repente fez Ritsu ficar confuso com a sua posição como um funcionário que ajuda as pessoas, ou como um ser humano, que pela razão mais idiota se acostumou a ouvir aquela voz.

Ritsu até mesmo duvidava que ele não teria durado nesse trabalho se não fosse pelo "treinamento" desse cliente.

"A última vez? Você está indo para o exterior... Senhor?" Ritsu quase se esqueceu de adicionar o 'senhor' no final. Ele não estava perguntando como um atendente ao cliente.

Ele sabia, ele estava perguntando como Onodera Ritsu.

A voz riu. "Não... Eu amo o meu lugar aqui," Respondeu a voz. "Ah, pode ser que você iria sentir minha falta?"

"O que você está dizendo?" Ritsu exclamou, o que fez os outros atendentes virarem as cabeças em sua direção. Envergonhado, Ritsu baixou a cabeça e sua voz. "Eu estou apenas... Perguntando... Senhor!"

"Não se preocupe, você não vai sentir minha falta..."

"Me desculpe, mas eu não entendo o que você está tentando fazer aqui..." Ritsu murmurou, totalmente confuso agora.

"Eu estou interessado em você."

Os lábios de Ritsu queriam dizer alguma coisa, mas ele estava sem palavras.

"Eu tenho estado desde o início... Então..."

Fora de todas as coisas que Ritsu tinha ouvido, ele inconscientemente desligou a chamada. Procurando pelo ar que o seu peito precisava, Ritsu lentamente retirou o fone de ouvido da cabeça e colocou-os em cima de sua mesa.

"Eu não o conheço... Mas isso... Isso..." Ritsu moveu seu mouse para o botão fechar para fechar a conta de Takano Masamune. E, quando ele fez isso, Ritsu sentiu essa dor lancinante como se ele acabasse de perder algo importante.

"Idiota... Você deveria ter deixado ele terminar..." Ritsu sussurrou.

* * *

Naquela noite, após o turno de Ritsu, o moreno foi imediatamente ao seu armário para pegar sua bolsa e ir para casa. Talvez parar por algum bar e beber. Ele não queria admitir isso, mas ele estava tão incomodado percebendo que ele acabou de acabar com a última chance que ele poderia ter de, pelo menos uma vez, ouvido a voz. Agora ele se sentia como um perdedor e um idiota.

Batendo com o armário fechado, Ritsu tirou o casaco, já que ele estaria deixando o local de trabalho extremamente gelado, e novamente, seria envolvido pela brisa quente da noite de verão. No entanto, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um grito. Era Kisa.

"Ricchan! Ricchan!" O cara que parecia tão jovem que as pessoas não acreditavam em sua idade real, fez uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego.

"Nossa supervisora está chamando por você. Ela parecia tensa... O que você fez?"

"Huh?" Ritsu estava lá com a cabeça em frangalhos. "Oh merda... Talvez eles me pegaram desligando uma das minhas chamadas!"

"O quê? De todas as vezes, por que hoje? Você sabe que eles estão fazendo verificação de qualidade!"

"Eh... Mas isso foi apenas um acidente!" Ritsu parecia preocupado. "AHG! O que eu faço? Será que eu vou ser demitido?"

Kisa coçou o queixo. "Eu acho que não... Talvez um aviso, primeiro? Agora vai... Ela parecia que ia explodir!"

Ritsu correu a caminho do escritório de sua supervisora e lentamente entrou na sala. Com o coração batendo descontroladamente pelo pior, Ritsu tentou se acalmar.

"Uhm... Aikawa-san... Você estava me chamando?" Ritsu perguntou à mulher, que estava de frente para a janela, olhando para a noite adiatanda que já havia chegado.

A mulher virou a cabeça. "Eu estive esperando por você... Eu não sei o que você fez... Onodera sua chamada foi registrada pelos superiores e o chefe estava muito irritado. Por que você fez isso? De todos os dias que você poderia desligar uma chamada, por que hoje, durante o controle de qualidade? Eu também vou ficar em apuros por isso!" Aikawa, que estaria linda se não fosse a enorme carranca na testa passou por Ritsu. "Bem? Siga-me!"

* * *

Com toda a caminhada que eles fizeram e o passeio de elevador, Ritsu estava sentindo seu estômago doer. Ele não queria ser repreendido como se fosse um amador. Mas, pensando nisso, ele tinha desligado essa chamada, porque seu cliente continuou repetindo a mesma coisa uma e outra e outra vez, e eles não estavam indo a lugar nenhum. Para ser honesto, foi mesmo um acidente. A vontade de desligar o fez apertar o botão 'desligar' quando ele iria apenas pressionar o botão 'espera'.

"Poxa... Está realmente uma merda hoje."

Quando o par chegou às enormes e vítreas portas, Aikawa apontou para Ritsu entrar "Basta dizer que está arrependido e não responder. Você é o errado aqui, entendeu?"

"Sim... Desculpe".

Quando as portas de vidro deslizaram automaticamente, o moreno imediatamente sentiu o cheiro de café premium. Pelo menos o chefe não estava tão louco pelo que ele fez, ele estava até mesmo bebendo café. A menos que o chefe esteja pensando em derramar em cima dele? Ritsu estremeceu com o pensamento. Isso é maus tratos.

Ritsu olhou ao redor e encontrou o gerente do local atrás de sua mesa, lendo um jornal que estava escondendo seu rosto.

"O que você fez foi realmente rude, sabia? Você está fazendo isso com todas as suas chamadas, cortando-as quando eles ainda estão falando?" Perguntou o gerente.

Ritsu pensou que seria uma mulher, mas não há nenhuma maneira de ser, com a voz profunda que ele acabou de ouvir. Sendo a pilha de nervos que ele era, Ritsu deu um passo adiante.

"Não... Não, senhor... Eu... Eu não faço isso... Foi só dessa vez... Eu prometo que eu nunca vou fazer isso novamente..."

"É melhor, porque eu não quero ouvir feedbacks dizendo que os representantes dessa empresa são rudes."

"Eu sinto muito."

O silêncio continuou por um longo tempo até Ritsu começar a apenas olhar para o ladrilhado e brilhante chão abaixo dele. O farfalhar nítido do jornal soou mais alto por causa do silêncio. Isso fez Ritsu olhar para cima.

Ritsu olhou para um par dos olhos mas profundamente castanhos que já tinha visto em sua vida. O rosto não era o tipo que se chamaria bonito, mas a sensação viril ao redor dele era suficiente para fazer Ritsu sentir que estava sendo encurralado contra uma parede.

"Como eu estava dizendo... Eu estou interessado em você."

Ritsu apenas olhou. Ele deve ter tido a expressão mais idiota enquanto olhava para o homem. O gerente da filial da empresa que ele trabalhava estava lhe sorrindo!

O cérebro do moreno parou de processar as coisas.

"Eh?"

O homem se levantou de seu assento. Foi só então que Ritsu percebeu que o homem não estava nem mesmo de terno. Ele estava usando uma camiseta polo branca com as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos. A gravata estava pendurada frouxamente ao redor do pescoço. Alguns botões foram deixado abertos. Desarrumado como estava, ele parecia sexy.

Como uma estátua, Ritsu não parava de olhar enquanto Takano Masamune começou a tomar seus passos em direção a ele.

"O quê? Eu não acredito nisso. Quer dizer que todo esse tempo, você não sabia que você estava falando com o administrador do lugar?"

"Huh? Como eu poderia saber isso?" O moreno perguntou suavemente. Ele estava apenas... Em branco.

"Tsk, tsk..." Takano balançou a cabeça levemente e deu um tapinha na cabeça de Ritsu, surpreendendo o outro. "Você não está lendo as políticas de forma adequada, está?"

Ofendido, Ritsu franziu as sobrancelhas. "Desculpe-me, mas acontece que eu as leio corretamente!"

"Então..." Takano estreitou os olhos. "Como você não percebeu com quem você estava falando. Meu nome está praticamente no canto superior da política da empresa." Takano inclinou-se mais perto e piscou para Ritsu. "Peguei você".

Agora corando embora Ritsu não querer isso, o sentimento de perda que ele estava tendo há pouco tempo foi substituído por um sentimento de irritação. Parecia que Takano sempre poderia despertar emoções loucas nele.

"Como castigo..." Takano sussurrou.

"Castigo..."

"É... Você vai sair comigo esta noite e jantar."

"HA?!"

"A punição é, 'conhecer melhor um ao outro.' Ou eu vou dedurar você pelo corte de chamada que você fez hoje. Eu estava monitorando você."

Ritsu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Primeiro, o homem era um cliente chato, agora ele era seu chefe, então ele disse que estava interessado nele e o mesmo homem agora estava o chantageando!

"O que... O que faz você pensar que eu vou segui-lo!"

"Não há nenhuma maneira que você não vai. Agora venha comigo... Estou com fome..."

Takano puxou Ritsu pelo braço e o arrastou para fora de seu escritório. Para o horror de Ritsu, sua supervisora estava lá fora, sorrindo como uma pervertida.

"Bom trabalho Onodera!" Ritsu leu a boca de sua supervisora, em estado de choque.

Sua supervisora era uma fujoshi, obviamente.

Enquanto Ritsu estava sendo arrastado até o elevador, a única coisa que podia fazer era olhar para o cabelo preto a frente dele, com o braço sendo puxado rapidamente, mas com cuidado.

Surpreendentemente, Ritsu não sentiu qualquer aversão ou oposição.

"Bem... Não vai doer eu acho... Esse castigo de 'conhecer um ao outro'..." ele disse para si mesmo.

* * *

Três meses atrás...

O gerente local raramente visitava o ramo que ele estava lidando. Foi por isso que apenas os supervisores sabiam como ele era. Justo naquele dia, quando ele teve que verificar alguns documentos que ele deixou no cofre em seu escritório. Ele franziu o cenho para o número de pessoas naquele dia. Ele escolheu o dia errado para aparecer em seu império. Ele esqueceu que o departamento de RH estava tendo sessões de entrevista com os candidatos.

Vestido casualmente, Takano decidiu olhar uma entrevista do grupo apenas para se divertir. Afinal de contas, ele estava de certa forma, entediado. Seu ramo estava fazendo tão bem que ele foi deixado com praticamente nada a fazer.

O salão de entrevista com diferentes salas menores para evitar distrações, estava completamente cheio. Na primeira sala, a porta foi deixada meio entreaberta. Ele parou em seu caminho quando ouviu o riso vindo de dentro dela. Ele se aproximou e, sem pudor, escutou.

"Oh, minha nossa... Você tem certeza que veio para a empresa certa? Você não deveria ter ido para alguma instituição de caridade?"

O outro candidato sentado em uma cadeira de metal azul deu uma risadinha. E no meio daquela sala tinha um moreno, com as faces coradas e um olhar em seu rosto como se estivesse dizendo 'pode vir!'. A determinação naqueles olhos verdes, sem nenhuma razão intrigou Takano Masamune.

"Não... Eu quero dizer... Eu queria ser de ajuda para outras pessoas... Além disso... Eu acho que a comunicação através de telefone, sem ver os rostos uns dos outros, exige um monte de paixão e cuidado..." O moreno continuou.

"Olha, uhm..." O entrevistador olhou para os currículos mais uma vez. "Onodera-san... É uma exigência que as pessoas que trabalhem em empresas de telecomunicações devam agir educadamente ao telefone. Agora me diga, por que devemos contratá-lo?"

Takano podia ver o moreno ganhar outro tom de vermelho nas bochechas, mas ainda assim a aura agressiva estava lá. "Você deveria me contratar, porque... Não importa o quão irado e louco o cliente esteja... Eu não vou desligar na cara deles."

"Hmm... Parece que você se formou a partir de uma boa escola. Porque como representante de call center?"

"Eu... Eu só sinto que estou destinado aqui."

* * *

Takano não fez nada para Ritsu para ser contratado. Mas no momento em que ele percebeu que o moreno, que respondeu como se estivesse respondendo a testes do ensino médio durante a entrevista, foi contratado, ele resolveu monitorá-lo discretamente. Era a sua liberdade, tendo seus próprios comandos com o sistema da empresa, ele poderia fingir que era algum outro cara ou usar seu próprio nome.

Na primeira semana, o moreno estava indo tão mal que ele pensou que o cara iria renunciar em breve. Ele até fingiu ser um cliente puto apenas para fazer o cara se acostumar com o duro mundo dos representantes de telecomunicação. Sem ele perceber, o mero monitoramento que ele era suposto fazer por apenas um par de dias, durou três meses.

E ele realmente aproveitou provocar o moreno através do telefone. Esses três meses só conversando ao telefone por alguns minutos tinham se transformado em um real desejo de conhecer esse Onodera Ritsu que nunca o cortou apesar de ele ser um idiota.

Ele gostava de ouvir a voz que sempre parecia nervosa quando era ele quem ligava. Ele poderia definitivamente imaginar o rosto de Ritsu.

Não era amor ainda. Atração, curiosidade e interesse seria mais apropriado. Era por isso que uma conversa telefônica não era suficiente.

Ele tinha que estar perto dessa pessoa que chamou sua atenção. E assim, um plano se formou. 'O castigo de conhecer um ao outro' pelo desligamento acidental que Onodera Ritsu fez.

* * *

_**NTT Docomo¹ - Principal empresa de telefonia japonesa.**_

**Obrigada por lerem, deixem os seus comentários e visitem a história original também.**


End file.
